You've Got Mail
by TracyCook
Summary: Sonny sends Tawni a rather shocking e-mail. Tawni/Sonny Tonny femslash. Sorry for the lame summery, but please read and review! Cute and fluffy one shot!


You've Got Mail

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Sonny With A Chance.

Couple: Sonny/Tawni

Authors Note: A little one shot for my Tonny fans! :P Haven't been getting many reviews but like I said before I'll keep writing! But please do review

Rating: T

Tawni did not own a computer and she rarely used one, the only reason she even had internet access on her hot pink bedazzled phone was in order to check her Facechum page and read up on celebrity gossip. Most of the gossip she read being about herself, admittedly. Today was one of those rare days that she checked her e-mail. And the only reason she was doing so was because she had gotten a letter in the mail that told her they were looking for a model for some shoe company. The blonde loved any publicity, even for her feet.

Smiling brightly she pressed a manicured nail to the screen of her phone opening her inbox. Her pink lips falling as she realized that she only had one new message. It was from Sonny. "Hmm?" Blue eyes filled with confusion as she clicked on the envelope in order to open the e-mail.

To her surprise it was quite long. Longer than most of the books she had read, or at least as long as she had cared to read them. Curiosity got the best of her, and blue eyes started to scan the words.

'_Once upon a time in a land far far away there was a girl who had so many dreams, but no way of obtaining them. She was raised in the middle of nowhere, with a loving, yet over protective mother who wanted to keep her safe and sound and locked away. One day without any permission from her cautious mother the young woman sent off a letter to a beautiful world that would take her away from her drab life. Surrounded by chores and silly-slogans and far too many types of cheese.'_

As she read the e-mail Tawni raised a confused eyebrow, half tempted to click out of the e-mail. It seemed like some silly story that she would rather not waste her time with. This was probably some trick of Sonny's to get her to read more. Yet, something seemed to have drawn her to this story, it sounded oddly similar to what had happened to her friend. Particularly the "silly-slogans bit" that screamed Sonny. So she instead continued reading.

'_One day this girl, let's call her Sumony, got accepted to join this amazing world of make believe where all of her dreams would come true. She would be surrounded by lights and cameras comedy and laughter at all times. Every day being a risk and exciting, nothing ever being cautious again. This was truly a dream come true for her.'_

"Sumony? That's what I called Sonny when she arrived…" The blonde contemplated aloud as she wondered to herself if the brunette had written up this story. It was obviously about her after all. She was also curious as to why the other girl would have sent it to her e-mail. _'Maybe it was a mistake?' _Again she continued to read on hoping to stumble upon the reasoning behind the story.

'_When she arrived at the new world she was welcomed with open arms. Humpty Dumpty and a giant chicken were the ones to greet her first. Welcoming her to this new world. The mummy was not as nice to her as she hid away in her sarcophagus. Yet, Sumony had yet to see the one she had always dreamt to meet. See, her dreams were not to move away to the new world. Her dreams were to meet the one she had always loved and admired, the one that she had always looked up too. Maybe she even held romantic feelings for that someone, not that she would ever dare tell then.'_

"Romantic feelings? For who?" Tawni questioned out loud shock in her raising voice as her blue eyes continued to scroll the screen. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She figured that Humpty had been Grady who was dressed like an egg, and Nico had been dressed as a chicken, while Zora had been hiding in the coffin so she must have been the mummy. Which only left. "Could it be me?" The thought alone caused a blush to form on her cheeks, coughing she shook the irrational thoughts from her mind and continued reading.

'_There she came, the queen of the other world. As she entered everyone practically bowed and bent to her will. Selfishness overlooked by Sumony as she turned to see the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Blonde hair flowing over shoulders, beautiful tanned skin, sparkling blue eyes, and perfect pink-glossed lips. She was the queen and she was worthy of the title as she stood in front of the group practically telling them she was in charge, making her power known. Sumony did not notice how self-serving she was, she only knew one thing, she had fallen in love with the beauty. Forever she would be in debt to the queen and do whatever it was she was asked._

_As time went on the young pupil soon broke through the boundaries and castle walls that the queen had built around her, she broke in and saw the truth. The side of the beautiful blonde no one else had ever gotten the chance to see, and with this she only loved her more. It grew so unbearable to even stand in the beautiful woman's presence as she was constantly imagining what it would be like to plant her lips against the perfect lips of the queen._

_That was forbidden territory though. For anyone to get that close to the queen would certainly lose their head, or worse, and that was not something she was willing to risk. Not in person at least. _

_The young woman set aside the time to write the queen a letter, a letter that held all of her secret desires. The wants to be with her, the needs to kiss her, and all of her love. Exposing herself but keeping a safe distance in case the queen was not interested in being more than friends with her…_

_So, Tawni. Are you interested in being more than friends with me?_

_-Sonny Munroe.'_

Tawni was surprised, her blue eyes wide as she dropped her phone to the ground. Her hands had been shaking far too much for her to continue holding onto it. Heart racing hastily in her chest as she looked around frantically. Sonny was nowhere to be found. "She feels the same way?" She mumbled before reaching down grabbing onto her phone. "I need to find Sonny."

S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C S W A C

Authors Note: Here is another one for y'all it isn't anything special really… just a cute little fluffy one shot. No sexual anything in it, but hopefully it will make someone smile. :) Rawr! Adding more to my One Tree Hill fics too, but I haven't slept so I really hope I do not butcher them all!

-Tracy Cook


End file.
